MMORPG
Um jogo de interpretação de personagem online e em massa para múltiplos jogadores (Massively ou Massive Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game ou Multi massive online Role-Playing Game) ou MMORPG é um jogo de computador e/ou videogame que permite a milhares de jogadores criarem personagens em um mundo virtual dinâmico ao mesmo tempo na Internet. MMORPGs são um subtipo dos Massively Multiplayer Online Game (Jogos Online Massivos para Múltiplos Jogadores). Visão geral Os jogadores rodam um cliente para conectar a um servidor de MMORPG; normalmente o próprio desenvolvedor roda o servidor para os jogadores. Dentro do servidor roda o mundo virtual do jogo, chamado de Mundo Virtual Persistente, o que significa que o mundo continua existindo e mudando mesmo que os jogadores não estejam lá. Quando um jogador entra no mundo, ele é representado por um avatar virtual, um personagem que representa aquele jogador. Tudo o que acontece com um jogador é registrado no servidor em tempo real, assim, quando ele voltar, o seu personagem estará com os mesmos atributos e características de quando o jogador saiu. A maioria dos MMORPGs rodam várias cópias do mundo virtual, cada cópia é chamada de "shard", "sub-mundos", "continentes", "servidores" ou "reinos", entre os quais o jogador pode escolher entrar. Cada servidor é independente dos demais, os jogadores criam seus personagens em um deles e lá ficam sem contato direto com os jogadores dos outros servidores. Cada servidor tem um ou mais administradores ou supervisores que cuidam de manter o servidor em funcionamento e de manter a ordem entre os jogadores. Há também servidores alternativos rodados sem autorização por terceiros, que funcionam com cópias vazadas ilegalmente do servidor original. thumb|left|''[[Daimonin'' é um dos esforços para criar um MMORPG gratuito.]] Um dos MMORPGs que não seguem a concepção dos "shards" é EVE Online (2001). Eve utiliza apenas um servidor para todos os jogadores e, diferentemente da maioria dos RPGs, usa uma ambientação de ficção científica. Praticamente todos os MMORPGs são produtos comerciais, cobrando dos jogadores uma adesão a um plano de pagamento, porém distribuindo o jogo gratuitamente. Os desenvolvedores cobram para se jogar lá com a alegação que o dinheiro serve para manter bons servidores e atualizar constantemente o jogo, sempre trazendo novos desafios aos jogadores. Em alguns casos o jogo também precisa ser comprado. Alguns raros podem ser jogados sem custo algum, com a desvantagem que eles costumam ser muito mais simples e menos envolventes do que os que são pagos, assim como existem também jogos nos quais há a opção do jogador aderir ou não a um plano de pagamento, sendo que aqueles que aderem podem possuir algumas vantagens no jogo como itens exclusivos, vantagens para evoluir seu personagem, acesso exclusivo para determinados cenários, e etc.Alguns jogos não precisão de pagar por nada porque apresenta "ranking" por exenplo o jogo tppcrpg. A maioria dos MMORPGs também suportam a criação de clãs ou guildas que os jogadores podem formar entre si. Existem dois principais motivos para a formação de clãs ou guildas entre os jogadores: organizar combates entre seus membros ou ajudar iniciantes a evoluírem seus personagens. Em alguns jogos são organizados campeonatos, rankings e são dados prêmios aos jogadores. MMORPGs são jogos de computador que podem ser datados desde os anos 1970s, na era dos jogos online baseados em texto (MUD), jogos de computador baseados em texto como Adventure e Zork, e ao tradicional jogo de interpretação Dungeons & Dragons. O primeiro MMORPG da era moderna é creditado a Meridian 59 (1996), mas foi Ultima Online e Tibia (1997) que popularizaram o gênero. Ambos foram os responsáveis por difundir o termo "Massive Multiplayer", cobrando dos jogadores uma taxa fixa por mês para jogar, ao invés dos tradicionais planos pagos por hora de jogo. O novo modelo de cobrança pode ser visto com o impulso para transferir os MMORPGs de um mercado restrito a jogadores mais endinheirados e aficcionados, para um mercado maior, com uma massa de jogadores muito maior. M59 e UO escolheram arbitrariamente a cobrança de 10 dólares americanos por, um valor que gradualmente aumentou conforme novos entraram no mercado. Enquanto isso na Coréia do Sul, os jogos comerciais estavam se tornando extremamente populares. Nexus: The Kingdom of the Winds, criado por Jake Song, começou a ser comercializado em 1996, eventualmente batendo na marca de mais de um milhão de assinantes. O jogo seguinte de Song, Lineage (1998), foi um sucesso ainda maior. Lineage bateu na marca dos milhões de assinantes na Coréia e em Taiwan, dando ao ser desenvolvedor, NCsoft, a força necessária para se firmar no mercado global de MMORPGs nos anos seguintes. Lançado em março de 1999 pela Sony Online Entertainment, EverQuest, School Warriors trouxe o gênero de MMORPGs de fantasia para o Ocidente. Ele foi o MMORPG de maior sucesso comercial nos EUA por cinco anos, sendo a base de uma série de expansões e jogos relacionados. A revista Time e outras publicações não relacionadas as jogos publicaram histórias sobre EQ, freqüentemente focando nos aspectos sociais e controversos devido à sua popularidade. Asheron's Call, lançado mais tarde no mesmo ano, foi outro enorme sucesso, completando o que alguns chamam de "Os três grandes" (UO, EQ, AC). Apesar de ser mais um com ambientação de fantasia, ele tinha um universo original e inovador. O futuro continuava promissor, com a Origin revelando que havia começado a desenvolver Ultima Online 2. No final dos anos 1990s, o conceito de jogos online massivos para múltiplos jogadores expandiu em novos gêneros de jogos, como por exemplo os "jogos online e massivos de tiro em primeira pessoa para múltiplos jogadores" (MMOFPS). Para os fãs do gênero, o ano de 2000 foi um ano relativamente pobre em lançamentos. Porém os desenvolvedores e investidores ainda viam mais espaço para expandir continuamente o mercado de MMORPGs. Dark Age of Camelot, lançado em 2001, pode ser visto como o primeiro sucesso pós-"Os três grandes". O lançamento foi tranqüilo, o tempo para ganhar experiência era menor e ele tinha um sistema integrado de combates entre jogadores. A crítica dispensou o MMORPG de ambientação futurista Anarchy Online, que sofreu muitas críticas e não emplacou no seu primeiro mês de lançamento. O crescimento dos "três grandes" praticamente estagnou durante o ano de 2001, enquanto outros MMORPGs como UO2 foram cancelados, indicando que o mercado dos MMORPG já estava saturado. Em 2002 na Coréia, foi lançado o famoso Ragnarok Online, baseado no popular manhwa de Lee Myung Jin. Mais tarde, espalhou-se pela Ásia, Europa, Oceania e América. No Brasil, Ragnarok Online é o primeiro MMORPG a ser distribuído oficialmente no país em língua portuguesa, com servidores nacionais. Há indícios que no Brasil os MMORPG mais jogados são (não necessariamente nessa ordem): World of Warcraft, Silkroad, Ragnarok Online, Tibia, MU Online, Wyd, Knight Online, Runescape, Priston Tale, Cabal Online, Neverwinter Nights, Atlantica Online, Tantra, PlaneShift, Perfect World e Lineage II; embora pesquisas com este foco não sejam facilmente encontradas na rede. GMs O termo “GM” é a abreviação de Game Master, o "Mestre do Jogo", ou "Game Manager". Isto não significa que um GM possa fazer tudo o que quiser. Na verdade, ele é uma espécie de oficial da lei que existe para garantir o bom andamento do jogo, e deve ser considerado e respeitado como uma autoridade. Geralmente os "GMs" ficam online durante muito tempo e normalmente existe mais de um . A equipe de GMs possui diversas tarefas, como por exemplo: *patrulhar o "mundo"; *punir jogadores que estejam descumprindo as regras; *auxiliar novos jogadores; *dar conselhos a outros jogadores; *etc... Também são os GM's que realizam os eventos que ocorrem nos jogos e eles somente podem fazer algo com a autorização do ADM (administrador) que geralmente é o dono do servidor. Há também GM's cuja abreviação é Guild Master, o "Mestre do Clã". Na maioria dos jogos MMORPG's, só existe um GM por Clã.Só ele pode punir (e também recrutar)pessoas do Clã. Ele também pode ter ajuda colocando pessoas em posições semelhantes ao GM para que auxiliem no trabalho de punir e/ou recrutar as pessoas do Clã. Estudos acadêmicos Com a popularização do gênero e pelo enorme número de jogadores interagindo num ambiente virtual, um número significativo de psicólogos e sociólogos começaram a estudar o comportamento dos jogadores nesses mundos virtuais. Edward Castronova, especializado no estudo de mundos virtuais (MUDs, MMOGs e similares) escreveu o artigo intitulado "Virtual Worlds: A First-Hand Account of Market and Society on the Cyberian Frontier" (2001), examinando as relações entre uma economia real e uma economia sintética criada pelos jogadores daquele mundo virtual. Alguns pesquisadores têm elaborado questionários para os jogadores com o objetivo de analisar os aspectos sociais e econômicos dos mundos virtuais. MMORPGs baseados em navegadores Web É um tipo de MMORPG em que não é preciso executar o download e instalação de qualquer software no computador do jogador, baseado num browser. Normalmente possui poucos recursos gráficos, sendo que a maior atratividade está no alto teor estratégico envolvido em seu roteiro. É muito comum a utilização do conceito de turnos nos MMORPGs baseados em navegadores (browsers). Cada turno representa um período pré-determinado de tempo (normalmente entre 15 e 60 minutos) em que cada jogador traça sua estratégia. Assim que o tempo do turno é atingido, cada estratégia é colocada em prática e os resultados de cada ação tomada por cada jogador tem efeito globalmente no mundo virtual. Alguns browser-games que atingiram sucesso e conseguem se manter na liderança são Popmundo, um mundo musical em que o objetivo é estar no top das paradas mundiais, Runescape, onde você tem um personagem que evolui habilidades e o Hattrick, que incorpora o mundo do futebol. Desafios do gênero A maioria dos MMORPGs requer um montante grande de recursos financeiros para lidar com os altos custos associados a uma produção tão grande. Estes jogos precisam de servidores estáveis e com hardware capaz de atender à demanda, uma conexão de Internet permanente e estável para todos os jogadores sem prejuízo de performance, e uma equipe permanente de suporte e manutenção. O maior problema enfrentado pelos produtores é o lag e a administração dos servidores. O primeiro acontece principalmente quando o serviço prestado pelo provedor de internet é ruim ou quando uma demanda crescente de usuários extrapola a capacidade do serviço. O segundo problema a ser enfrentado é o controle dos jogadores, a fim de evitar que problemas diversos tirem o interesse pelo jogo. Uma das alternativas mais recentes para contornar o problema da sobrecarga dos servidores é usar o conceito do peer-to-peer, distribuindo a carga entre os usuários. Uma das dificuldades desta solução é a segurança, pois uma rede distribuída fica mais difícil de controlar. Os MMORPGs gratuitos costumam sofrer com todos os problemas citados anteriormente, pois sem cobrança é difícil conseguir recursos para manter servidores bons com conexões estáveis. Muitos dos MMORPGs sofreram com dificuldades técnicas logo após o lançamento, porém, alguns deles, como Ultima Online e Everquest conseguiram solucionar os problemas sem muitos danos permanentes. Outros jogos como Anarchy Online e World War II Online tiveram um árduo trabalho de recuperar uma boa imagem na imprensa. Mesmo com todas as dificuldades de se lançar e manter um bom MMORPG, alguns como Dark Age of Camelot, City of Heroes e WYD praticamente não passaram por qualquer dificuldade até o momento. Além dos desafios técnico-administrativos, há também alguns problemas exclusivos do gênero, tais como: Estado do Mundo Em um RPG normal o jogador ou grupo de jogadores fazem o papel de herói(s) que devem salvar o mundo. A concepção do MMORPG porém, não permite que todos os jogadores salvem o mundo, o que acabaria com o jogo. O mundo dos MMORPGs é dinâmico para manter o interesse dos jogadores, mas um jogador sozinho não consegue afetar o mundo para todos os outros jogadores. Excepcionalmente, no jogo A Tale In The Desert, há um final caso certa condição seja alcançada pelos jogadores. Outra possível exceção seria Nationstates, que permite a um grupo de jogadores controlar efetivamente o mundo por meio do controle de certos territórios (algumas pessoas já conseguiram fazê-lo), porém é questionável se Nationstates é um MMORPG verdadeiro. Inflação Em muitos MMORPGs a economia local se torna desequilibrada com o tempo devido à inflação, reduzindo o sentido da interatividade entre os jogadores de diversos níveis. Este problema é causado pela própria natureza do RPG, com a acumulação de poder e riqueza com a evolução do personagem. Para contornar esse problema alguns jogos têm adotado estratégias com um certo sucesso: Asheron's Call por exemplo, adota um sistema de guildas em que os jogadores de nível mais baixo juram fidelidade aos jogadores de nível mais alto, o que dá aos segundos pontos de experiência extras. A teoria por trás desse sistema é que os jogadores de nível mais alto manteriam um interesse em ajudar os de nível mais baixo, ganhando algo em troca. Em Ultima Online costumam haver itens que se desgastam com o tempo, criando uma constante necessidade de reparos e de construção de novos armamentos. Muitos jogos criam itens chamados de money sinks (ralo de dinheiro), que podem adicionar customização ao personagem ou dar um pequeno efeito positivo. Exemplos disso incluem casas, roupas ou coleções. Robôs ("Bots") Problemas com Bots são comuns em muitos MMORPGs. São programas criados para controlar personagens de certos usuários em busca de itens e níveis, matando tudo que vê pela frente, sem que o usuário faça esforço algum, apenas deixando o programa executando enquanto utiliza o computador. De fato, existem programas muito sofisticados que fazem o Bot interagir sozinho com outros jogadores. Com esses "Bots" os seus "characters" fazem comandos sem um controlador. Na maioria das vezes, o botting é considerado uma prática ilegal pelas empresas, acarretando em punições que vão des da exclusão de itens e perda de níveis a exclusão permanente da conta. Existem vários MMORPG que pode se usar facilmente um "bot" , porém alguns bots são pagos , existem vários bots para milhares de jogos , o bot é normalmente um simples programa que pode fazer você jogar em textos , como o OpenKore para Ragnarok Online é comandado por textos e códigos como de movimentos , cada um dos códigos de textos no programa do "bot" pode fazer o seu personagem fazer a devida ação , o "bot" disponibiliza a ação destes códigos , porem ele faz milhares sozinhos, os bot atuam como um jogador porem ele pode ser facilmente percebido , vários "bot" tem o comando de responder automaticamente "no" a ver o código "are you a bot?" no jogo , porem bots não são programados para esperar , portanto é muito facil ver um bot , o bot recusa qualquer coisa que o impossibilita de continuar , como um caixa de texto , o bot também pode ser usado como método de jogo , pois ele pode obter informações do determinado mapa que um jogador não possa , como em "Ragnarok" , eles podem detectar monstros e suas localizações, assim sendo isto é considerado uma trapaça. O nome bot vem do inglês "Robot", que significa Robô. Griefers Os jogadores que são intencionalmente rudes são chamados de griefers. Os problemas causados por eles nos MMORPGs incluem o furto de frags ou "KS"(Kill Steal)(matar um monstro que outra pessoa ia matar) e o looting (pegar tudo o que cai de um monstro antes da pessoa que o matou). O termo também é aplicável em situações onde um jogador de nível mais alto provoca os de nível mais baixo, prejudicando as missões ou aventuras destes. Isso acontece quando um jogador mata intencionalmente o NPC que é necessário para completar uma missão, ou mesmo matando os próprios jogadores de nível mais baixo repetidas vezes (também conhecido como corpse-camping ou PK (Player Killer) , a maior quantidade de jogadores Griefers é encontrada em jogos com facil jogabilidade como Tibia. Alguns administradores fazem questão de ter pessoal responsável por manter a disciplina dos jogadores 24 horas por dia. Cientes sobre os problemas que esse tipo de jogador causa no jogo, algumas atitudes são tomadas para manter o bom nível do jogo. Em Everquest II, por exemplo, um combate só pode acontecer se ambos os jogadores concordarem em lutar. Em World of Warcraft, o jogo marca o prêmio para o grupo ou jogador que iniciou a luta, não deixando que outros peguem primeiro. Jogadores iniciantes, ou novatos se preferir, e que não saibam as regras são popularmente chamados pelo termo pejorativo "Newbies" ou "Noob". Matança de jogadores A maioria dos jogadores diverte-se em combates entre seus personagens, o que pode tornar-se frustrante para iniciantes, os quais acabam sendo facilmente massacrados por jogadores mais fortes. Muitos MMORPGs contornam o dilema fazendo os combates entre jogadores serem opcionais ou consensuais. Alguns, como Cabal da ESTsoft, Metin 2 da Ongame,World of Warcraft'' da Blizzard, Grand Chase , Tibia da CipSoft e RuneScape da Jagex e mesmo Silkroad Online da Joymax e tambem Last War da Gunsoft , dão aos jogadores a opção de jogar num servidor onde os combates são permitidos ou em servidores onde os combates são restringidos (no jogo RuneScape há servidores que 99% do mapa é PVP, e há alguns servidores onde só a Wilderness é PVP). Também existem MMORPGs que a matança de jogadores é uma escolha, por exemplo Ragnarok, na qual é cobrado um custo para a sala pvp. É importante salientar, que alguns MMORPG's têm sistemas bem desenvolvidos para isto. Criados com intuito de proteger os mais fracos e aqueles que não querem participar de guerras ou pvp's o sistema detecta o agressor, e se não houver nenhuma ação em relação a agressão o sistema impõe-lhe uma penalidade, geralmente chamada de pk. (Player Killer), como em Perfect World. Comércio de contas O poder de um personagem geralmente representa longas horas de jogo, ao contrário de um jogador habilidoso como se faria supor. Jogadores casuais não jogam mais do que algumas horas por semana, ao contrário dos mais aficcionados que jogam dezenas de horas por semana. Alguns jogos exigem tanto investimento por parte dos jogadores que surgiu um mercado informal de contas, onde muitos jogadores estão comercializando contas de jogo em sites de leilão para aqueles sem tempo ou paciência de evoluir um personagem(pode ir a R$500,00 à R$3000,00 cada personagens e muitas veses pende do jogo e do servidor) . Na grande maioria dos jogos, isso é considerado ilegal e muitas vezes punido com a exclusão da conta. Classes Cada MMORPG possui uma variedade de classes para que o jogador possa escolher aquela com a qual mais se identifica. As classe que existem na maioria dos MMORPG's são: Mago Ataca seu oponentes de longe usando magias. Assim que sua mana ou energia acaba ele não pode mais soltar magias. Seu HP (vida) é baixo e sua mana alta. Utiliza cajados com oarma principal. Guerreiro Sua pricipal abilidade é o combate corpo a corpo. Utiliza espadas e machados como armas pricipais. Seu HP é alto e mana baixa. Elfo ou arqueiro Sua arma principal é o arco, por isso ataca seu oponentes de longe por meio de flechas. É difícil manter um Elfo pois deve-se comprar flechas regularmenete o que gasta muito dinheiro. Possui HP e mana médios Riscos à saúde Uma questão controversa envolve os riscos à saúde com as longas horas de jogo dos MMORPGs. A comunidade médica ainda não tem conclusões definitivas sobre o caso, mas estudos recentes parecem indicar que o excessivo número de horas de jogo deixam a pessoa mais predisposta à obesidade, desequilíbrio alimentar, incluindo maior propensão à perda de massa óssea e muscular. Aparentemente os motivos giram em torno da natureza sedentária do MMORPG. *'Educação Física'; Desde o ponto de vista da Educação Física, o problema não está no jogo em si, mas na falta de atividade física no cotidiano (sedentarismo), bem como o entendimento/ensino da necessidade da mesma nas escolas e na sociedade em geral. Sendo assim, o atrativo e as possibilidades de tais jogos, em tempo real e, as vezes, intermináveis, o convertem em mais uma oferta que soma à televisão, videogames em geral, internet e todo o ócio, passivo e ativo, uma oferta com diferenciais positivos, pois com as novas tecnologias, o nível de complexidade de alguns dos jogos e simuladores chega a extremos, ajudando assim no desenvolvimento da lógica a matemática, bem como as habilidades para lidar com múltiplas variáveis e a de se relacionar com uma grande quantidade de pessoas (habilidades importantes na sociedade atual) podendo assim aproveitar os maiores beneficios da internet. Assim sendo, podemos entender que a solução e o problema não estão no jogo/simulador ou no tipo de jogo caso o MMORPG, mas na soma e na balança entre atividade física escadas, meia hora de [[basquetebol] ou futebol, academias...] e tempo/qualidade de ócio, de todo o dia-a-dia. A questão psicológica deve ser debatida também, entre os jogadores de MMORPG. A natureza dos jogos deixa as pessoas totalmente envolvidas na ação de seus personagens (os "chars", que deriva da abreviação da palavra "characters", personagens em inglês). Pela interação com outros jogadores podemos notar o envolvimento até mesmo emocional entre as pessoas que jogam,laços de amizade e de amor entre os personagens que podem ser recriados na vida real. Além disso, para ter personagens fortes os jogos exigem que se dedique muito a eles. Algumas pessoas, tomadas de intenso envolvimento, vivem situações de stress, perda de sono, falta de apetite, ansiedade grave que devem ser observadas com atenção para não levar a um quadro psicológico mais grave, como um transtorno obsessivo-compulsivo ou depressão. É aconselhável fazer paradas de 20 minutos a cada 2 horas, para lubrificação dos olhos, que é prejudicada em longos períodos em frente de monitores. Pague para jogar, pague ainda mais para ganhar Devido aos problemas mencionados anteriormente, uma pessoa pode começar em vantagem simplesmente comprando um personagem já evoluído de outro jogador. Em muitos jogos o uso do dinheiro real é usado como parte comercial do jogo. Alguns oferecem cartões de associado que dão direito a vantagens especiais ou itens especiais oferecidos em jogos como RuneScape,Perfect World, Elysarua e Ragnarök. Outros como Roma Victor e Project Entropia vão além, permitindo que os jogadores literalmente comprem a moeda virtual do jogo com dinheiro real. Já foram relatados casos de alguns jogadores mais aficcionados que gastaram milhares de dólares para comprar itens ou territórios em um MMORPG. Algumas companhias rejeitam o comércio informal de contas e itens em sites de leilão. A Sony Online Entertainment por exemplo, chegou a mudar o seu contrato de adesão de jogador (EULA), proibindo os jogadores de venderem ou comprarem itens, personagens e moedas no jogo Everquest. A proibição atingiu também os produtos que já estavam anunciados em sites de leilão, com a remoção de todos eles dos respectivos sites. O comércio paralelo e informal dos MMORPGs chegou a tal ponto que estimativas sugerem que o montante de dinheiro bate na casa dos 880 milhões de dólares americanos. Surgiram pequenas companhias dedicadas em criar personagens, evoluí-los e depois vendê-los a jogadores interessados. O mesmo acontece com os itens mais raros e procurados dos jogos. Apesar da polêmica, o comércio de produtos virtuais parece não ter restrições nas leis de nenhum país. Scammers Assim como a onda de scamming que assola a internet, os jogos também sofrem com esses ataques. Uma ocorrência típica acontece quando os jogadores descobrem bugs no jogo e usam dele para ganhar vantagens. Um outro tipo de ocorrência muito comum é de jogadores que tiram vantagem dos iniciantes, mentindo sobre o valor de um item, vendendo-o a um preço muito mais elevado do que o normal. Os scammers também aplicam golpes, inventando maneiras para conseguir a senha dos usuários, furtando todos os itens e dinheiro da conta daquele usuário. As maneiras incluem fingir ser um representante ou uma pessoa de dentro da produtora, fingir ser um administrador, pedir recadastramento de contas ou oferecer prêmios ou programas de trapaças (hacks ou cheats) em troca de dados do usuário. Para evitar essas ocorrências as companhias adotam políticas como informar que nunca pedem a senha a seus usuários ou dando um status especial a jogadores que são os reais administradores do servidor, evitando que outros finjam ser um administrador. Guilds/Clans União de vários jogadores in game com um nome e emblema definidos pelos mesmos. A maioria dos jogos têm sistemas específicos para isso e até recursos que só podem ser obtidos se você estiver em uma, como por exemplo dominar castelos in game, como em RuneScape, Ragnarök Online, Lineage e Priston. Diversas vezes o jogador com um nível mais elevado em um servidor forma uma única associação popular, chamada de über guild (a primeira vez apareceu no Ultima Online). De fato, algumas guildas recrutam jogadores em grandes quantidades para tornarem-se extensas o suficiente,tendo assim,uma vantagem sobre as outras, o que é apelidado de zerg guild. O apelido originário do jogo Starcraft,em que era a sua principal característica. Esses grupos utilizam disto afetando por exemplo, dominando áreas do mundo, controlando a economia ou usando táticas como o "massacre" ou "limpeza" de uma área cheia de monstros. Nessas investidas os melhores itens acabam ficando com os jogadores mais fortes. Esses dois tipos de estratégias supracitadas tiram o incentivo dos jogadores mais casuais, que jogam menos.Tornando para muitos, o jogo enfadonho e estressante.Contudo, esses jogos dão muita ênfase a este tipo de sistema que acabam propiciando grandes vantagens para jogadores com alto nível de experiência. Looters "Looters" são jogadores que esperam os monstros serem mortos por outros jogadores ou ficam matando monstros por outros jogadores e, sem pedir, levam todo o dinheiro e itens que o outro jogador iria pegar. Os looters geralmente ficam escondidos numa determinada área matando os monstros assim que eles aparecem e coletando muitos itens para depois vendê-los. Isso ocorria em MMORPGs como o Tibia da CipSoft porém, nesse jogo, foi adicionada uma função para que apenas aqueles que inflingirem o maior dano em um monstro possam coletar os itens nos primeiros 10 segundos após a morte deste. KSers KS é um termo vindo do inglês "Kill-steal" ou Roubo de Morte ou roubo de Frags. KSers são jogadores que "roubam" os monstros que outro jogador está atacando. Isso faz com que os prêmios, como itens, dinheiro e principalmente experiência, sejam divididos sem que o primeiro jogador queira. Há casos em que o prêmio é dividido de acordo com a proporção de dano dado por cada jogador, em outros casos todos os itens e prêmios são dados unicamente ao jogador que deu o golpe final, tornando os KSers mais odiados ainda. Em alguns jogos onde monstros nascem em locais específicos, "spots", a luta pelo controle do local pode crescer quando ambos os lados chamam companheiros para lutar. Grupos inteiros podem lutar por um único local especialmente vantajoso, gerando o que foi apelidado de "KS War", ou Guerra de KS. O grupo que não conseguir controle satisfatório do spot se retira pois uma vez que um grupo mais forte pega quase todos os prêmios dos monstros o melhor para os grupos menores é procurar outro local para caçar. Servidores Privados Servidores privados na maioria das vezes são copias ilegais quando roubados por projetos oficiais já prontos, existe alguns grupos que disponibiliza servidores de MMORPG como por exemplo de Lineage 2 em versão Java com licença GPL, que quando não editado diretamente o cliente o servidor se torna legalizado. * MMOSG * Massively Multiplayer Online Game Categoria:MMOG Categoria:Gêneros de jogos eletrônicos bg:MMORPG ca:MMORPG cs:MMORPG da:MMORPG de:Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game en:Massively multiplayer online role-playing game es:MMORPG fi:MMORPG fr:Jeu de rôle en ligne massivement multijoueur gl:MMORPG hr:MMORPG hu:MMORPG id:MMORPG it:MMORPG ja:MMORPG ko:대규모 다중 사용자 온라인 롤플레잉 게임 lb:MMORPG lt:MMORPG lv:MMORPG nl:Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game nn:MMORPG no:MMORPG pl:MMORPG ru:Многопользовательская ролевая онлайн-игра scn:MMORPG simple:Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game sk:Massively-Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game sl:MMORPG sr:MMORPG sv:MMORPG th:MMORPG tr:Devasa çevrim içi rol yapma oyunu uk:Багатокористувацька ролева онлайн-гра vi:Massively multiplayer online role-playing game zh:MMORPG zh-min-nan:MMORPG * NovaWars.Net * TheCrims * Bitefight * Omerta * http://www.narutogame.com.br * http://www.narutoplyers.com.br